1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network security system, and particularly, to network status display device and method using a traffic pattern map which facilitates recognizing a current network status by extracting and analyzing predetermined traffic features and displaying an abnormal or harmful traffic which deteriorates network performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an abnormal network status is displayed by using one of network traffic items such as network addresses, protocols, ports, and packets. It is difficult to detect a traffic anomaly for a predetermined service and to display massive data in real time. Since a displayed traffic status image or graph is very complex, additional analysis is needed to detect the anomaly of the corresponding traffic by software. Therefore, in conventional methods of displaying a harmful traffic, a manager has to determine the anomaly of a predetermined traffic. Accordingly, it takes much time for the manager to determine the anomaly, detect the harmful traffic causing the anomaly, and react against the abnormal status.